onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 534
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=614 p.10; 615 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Franky - Luffy |rating= |rank= }} "The Ryugu Palace in Shock! The Kidnapping of Shirahoshi" is the 534th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Long Summary Luffy leads Shirahoshi out of her tower inside Megalo while Brook and the Minister of the Right tells them to stop. When Brook and the Minister see that Shirahoshi is not in her tower, they are attacked by human pirates and tell them to take them to the switch to open the palaces gates or they'll die. The story shifts back a few hours to the Fishman District with Decken explaining his Mato Mato Curse to the humans and just as he calls out for a deminstration, a voice shouts out for Hody Jones. That person is none other than Hachi who states they should all stop this insanity claiming the Energy Steroids will only destroy their bodies and should not destroy Fishman Island or underestimate Neptune. Hody tells Hachi there is no stopping their objective and they need Fishman Island to destroy the human race and carry out Arlong's will. Hachi states that Arlong lost and demands to know why Hyouzou and Decken are working for him despite not working for Arlong in the past. Hyouzou states he's only in it for the money and Decken is there because Hody is not trying to make him his underling, stating he doesn't work for anyone. Hody states that Luffy is on the island and Hachi states Luffy called him, a former enemy a friend and even reminds them he saved his life and cannot face Luffy as long as Hody is trying to keep Arlongs dream alive. Hody, disgusted by Hachi has Decken attack him and "mark" him with his powers and hits him with a knife. As Decken throws arrows at Hachi, he runs for his life in the water only to be pierced by all of them. Hody then tells the plan and Decken throws all the human pirates to the palace. Back in the present, Brook is running back to the others away from the humans. Sanji and Chopper still fight the guards and defeat all of them due to Sanji wanting to meet the mermaid princess. They hear a person on the shore is hurt and go to see only to be shocked to see Hachi covered in arrows. Chopper tries healing him, but not before Hachi warns them about the attack and passes out. At the palace, the others are informed of the situation and Zoro prepares to fight the pirates. As Luffy and Shirahoshi go to the Sea Forest, Shirahoshi states that there is a grave she wants to see. At the Sea Forest, someone is talking to a grave stone about her death. That person is nonother than Jinbe who comments that her ideals are still alive and that person being Queen Otohime. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *The anime shows an extra scene in which Franky is riding in a taxi with Den. *In the manga, Decken started explaining his powers after the knife he threw hit Hatchan. *The scene of Decken, launching the human pirates in the Ryugu Palace with his powers is shown in the anime. *In the anime, the flashback to the events in Fishman District occur before Sanji and Chopper discover Hatchan. Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes